


the hero

by callingCujo



Series: of countries and heroes [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Kaminari Denki-centric, i didnt want to post a work that didnt have aoyama in it LMAO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callingCujo/pseuds/callingCujo
Summary: 'as long as you believe you're a hero then you can totally be one!!'orKaminari Denki has a conversation with a friend of his over the internet.





	the hero

Denki’s always been a virtual kind of guy. Really, he’s been into things like online forums since he could even use the internet. It’s not like they aren’t useful, in any case. It’s how he keeps himself updated on all the latest news and theories about both Japanese and international heroes.

The people there don’t know his Quirk, and they haven’t ever seen him short circuit. They usually take him pretty seriously on there, save for a few assholes! All they know him by is his screenname ‘ _shockking_ ’ and a picture of whatever hero he happens to be into this week. He’s actually made friends with quite a few of them, but if he had to pick then he’d say his favorite of all is ‘ _joneshero_ ’, an anonymous American forum user. It’s fun to talk with him, because he shares all the information about the biggest and best American heroes, while Denki in return talks about the ones in Japan.

They speak in English, of course. Denki’s better than most of his class at it- it’s the one thing he’s actually good at. His American friend doesn’t know that much Japanese, anyway.

Speak of the devil! A small _ping_ from his laptop lets him know he’s gotten a new message from _joneshero_.

 

**_joneshero_ **

_hey dude! a new hero just got in2 the top 100 in america and hes_

_SUPER COOL_

 

**_shockking_ **

_o yea?? cmon then dont keep me waitin man!!_

_who is he???? what’s his quirk??_

_im gonna tell my friends abt this theyll be like_

_‘wooooah how’d you know that??’_

 

**_[joneshero sent an image file]_ **

 

**_joneshero_ **

_i got a picture with him!!_

_cool right? he’s called metalhead_

_he can bend metal or something??_

 

**_shockking_ **

_man!! that’s unfair!!_

_how come you get to take pictures with heroes and i don’t??_

_i’m at a hero school! this is bs!_

 

Oh. Whoops. There goes that whole schtick he had about not letting anyone know any personal details. Ah, well. Japan has a lot of hero schools, so he’s probably not going to be found out just like that.

 

**_joneshero_ **

_what’s that one really good school?_

_isn’t it like ua or somethin?_

_do you go there?_

 

He takes it back. Apparently he _is_ going to be found out like that. It’s no big deal, though. Even if joneshero knows who he is, he doubts that’ll lead to him being made fun of. The guy’s really nice, after all. No way he’d just decide to make fun of Denki for his Quirk’s effects on him.

Grinning, he types out a response.

 

**_shockking_ **

_hell yea i do!!_

_name’s kaminari denki, look me up ;))_

 

**_joneshero_ **

_whaaat? no way!_

_i saw you in the sports festival!!_

_that quirk is AWESOME, dude!_

_hah, and i didn’t think i’d ever meet any japanese heroes!_

 

**_shockking_ **

_c’mon, i’m not even a hero yet!_

 

Even though he’d protested, Denki can’t help but grin slightly. He might not be a hero yet, but it’s nice to know there’s at least someone who sees him that way, even if that person is all the way across the sea. And that person hadn’t even said _anything_ about him short-circuiting. Man, he was really blessed to know such good people.

 

**_joneshero_ **

_sure you are!_

_i mean, you’re totally on pro level!_

_\+ it’s not like you have to like, get a license to be a hero_

_as long as you believe you’re a hero then you can totally be one!!_

 

**_shockking_ **

_oh, so is that why you’ve got hero in your name?_

_i always wondered, cause you said you werent a pro_

_i just thought you were some fanboy lmao_

 

**_joneshero_ **

_well, i am some fanboy LOL_

_but yeah!_

_i’m a hero to myself and that’s all that really matters to me!_

 

Ordinarily, he would have dismissed that kind of logic. Seriously, who thinks like that? It’s mostly villains who have that kind of ideology. But, still, his friend talks in such a pure-hearted way that he can’t bring himself to argue. Besides, maybe he could stand to be a little bit more proud of himself like joneshero is. There’s no reason not to be, after all! He’s come just as far as anyone else in his class.

 

**_shockking_ **

_wow man_

_you can be p inspiring when you wanna be_

 

**_joneshero_ **

_i try!_

_besides, you kinda deserve it_

_i mean like i figured people probably look down on you and_

_i guess i know how that feels?_

_but you just gotta get past it! no matter what they say!_

 

Aw, man. That’s inspiring. Denki really doesn’t even know how to respond to something like that; it’s not like their conversations have ever taken this sort of turn before. he’s not the best when it comes to serious stuff, but then again it’s not like his friend seems to be taking this _too_ seriously, so he’s probably in the clear.

He waits for a while before responding, though. This American guy really seems to relate to him. Idly, he wonders just how similar the two of them really are. They’ve never talked about things like experiences, or feelings. It’s just been the two of them having silly conversations.

 

**_shockking_ **

_yeah!_

_btw care to elaborate on what you meant by relating??_

_cmon man im curious_

_but i mean like if youre uncomfortable you shouldnt_

_but_

_if youre NOT_

_then pls share_

 

**_joneshero_ **

_well, i’m america, so i’ve been pushed down a lot_

 

At first he assumes it’s a typo. He’s about to reply when another message pops up.

 

**_joneshero_ **

_haha, anyway, gtg dude!!_

_talk to ya later!_

 

**_shockking_ **

_o ok bye!!_

 

..Then he starts thinking. What if it wasn’t a typo? it’s a ridiculous thought, at first, but then he thinks back to something Aoyama said about being acquaintances with France. At the time, he’d thought his classmate had meant it in the sense of being familiar with the country’s landscapes and cities, but maybe it’s something different. Maybe, just maybe, there’s something going on about people being personifications of countries. Maybe it’s some whole big conspiracy that he’s just now finding out about, and there’s a lot that he has to uncover.

Or maybe he’s just looking too much into it. That’s entirely possible. He always looks into things like this way more than he should. There’s a totally more likely possibility that it could have just been a typo. Although.. That sentence wouldn’t make as much sense with the word American as it does with America. So there might actually be something going on.

Either way, it won’t hurt to check. He pulls up his texts and starts a new one with Aoyama _(have they really never talked before?)._

 

**_me_ **

_eyyyy aoyama so question_

_so remember when you were all like_

_‘yes i’ve been acquainted with france honhonhon’_

_or w/e_

_yeah what did u mean by that?_

 

**_sunshine twinkman_ **

_Oh!_

_I’m so very glad you asked, Monsieur! ~ ☆_


End file.
